


Beyond Idle Curiosity

by daisydiversions



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Explaining Sai, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-25
Updated: 2007-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydiversions/pseuds/daisydiversions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touya wants to clarify the issue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Idle Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory Sai fic resulting from no sleep and excessive amount of self inflicted stress. Go me.

"I don't think you understand." Despite the calm, smooth tone this statement is delivered with, Hikaru can see the glint of frustration strung through out Touya's body. He cannot tell if this is an anxious frustration, like when there are too many other people and too many layers of clothing between them, or the impatient frustration of waiting for a lower dan to realize he has lost utterly and completely. Either way, Hikaru doesn't think resigning will save him from Touya's determination.

Instead, he opts for continuing his search for his jeans, which always manage to somehow merge into the pristine landscape of Touya's bedroom. Waya says this is because he's head over go ke for Touya and never wants to leave, but Hikaru thinks that Waya's over exposure to camouflage has lost all the magic for him, so Hikaru ignores him.

Touya takes being ignored about as well as Waya does. 

"You see, Shindou, those two games-- the first two-- changed my life. And the next one as well. And then the one following." Hikaru darts a glance over, but Touya is sitting straight backed on the futon Hikaru has just abandoned, hair miraculously straight and head bowed slightly to stare at his pale, thin hands. "No, every game. Every game shapes our go, and so my future."

Touya looks up at him, half dressed and utterly composed, and Hikaru wonders how he ever breathed without him, without the promise of a next game for the rest of their lives.

"This isn't about confirming internet rumors or relieving idle curiosity. Shindou... I want to be able to analyze your opening move."

Hikaru knows this; it's why he thought Touya would be the one he'd tell, how Touya had found Sai. It's what made Touya different, bound them. 

And yet, they'd never reach the Hand of God if Hikaru wasn't ready to pick up Sai's stones.

"Maybe." Hikaru made his way back to the futon, to Touya, (leaving behind his pants, which had somehow wound themselves around Touya's bonsai) and gripped Touya's knees. "Maybe it's someday after all."

**Author's Note:**

> Podfic recorded by murinae: http://ihikago.livejournal.com/7067.html


End file.
